onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Buchi
}} along with his brother Sham, are the two protectors of the Black Cat ship, the Bezan Black. They are also known as the . Appearance Buchi's appearance is of an overweight man in an outfit based loosely on a black and white cat. Personality Like Sham, Buchi has a sneaky and devious mind. He proves that by pretending to be scared of Zoro in order to have his guard down. He's also very vicious and proud of his powers. Abilities and Powers The Nyaban Brothers try to act cowardly when first approaching an opponent, but show their true colors once their opponent's guard is down. The two usually work together to overpower their opponents, and can surpass Jango when doing so. Their primary weapons are the clawed gloves they wear, and uses them to slash their opponents. Buchi is the strength of the duo, using his heavyweight to crush his opponents while Sham distracts and restrains them. Even without any boost, Buchi was strong enough to crack rocks with a hard stomp. However, after being defeated, Jango hypnotizes Buchi into becoming even more powerful, being able to shatter rock with one jump. Despite this increase in strength, he is defeated once again by Zoro. Attack List * : Buchi takes a flying leap into the air and stomps on his opponent. It is strong enough to crack the stone ground. After being hypnotized by Jango, it leveled the area. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Cat-a-Pult Cat-astrophe. * : Sham and Buchi team up and rapidly slash the opponent. History Buchi along with his brother Sham are the ships protectors so they usually stay on the ship and guard it. They were with their captain three years ago when Kuro quit being a pirate. After he fought, killed and sunk many ships, gaining strength and reputation. Then when the final stage of Kuro's master plan was near completion and they were about to attack Syrup Village that there were people waiting for the and the rest of the crew were quickly Zoro and Luffy. Then when it looked like they beaten Jango called both Sham and Buchi to fight. At first acting like cowards it turned out to be a trick and with Sham taking two of Zoro's swords they quickly gained the upper hand but Kuro wondering what was keeping them started insulting the Black Cat Pirates but Sham and Buchi, thinking that Kuro grown weak tried to attack but Kuro quickly got behind them and threatened them with his cat claws. Kuro then gives them order to kill Zoro, Nami, and Usopp in three minutes or else he would kill them (Buchi and Sham). After Zoro swiftly dealt a death blow to the two brothers with his regained three swords, Buchi barely survived and was hypnotized by Jango for Super-Human Strength and recovery, to duel against Zoro once again. Zoro quickly defeated Buchi once again. Major Battles * Nyaban Brothers vs. Roronoa Zoro * Buchi vs. Roronoa Zoro Site Navigation de:Buchi Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Black Cat Pirates Category:East Blue Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists Category:Pirates